tfcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrel
Barrels are used to make alcohol, cheese, soak jute, process sugar cane and tan hides into leather. Barrels are made using lumber, by crafting as a U-shape in the 3x3 crafting grid. Unsealed empty barrels will collect fresh rainwater (barrels containing other types of fluids will not dilute or get spoiled by rain). Barrels of fresh water can be used to cool items. Liquids above 385K (111C or 233F) cannot be stored, meaning barrels cannot store lava. Alcohol To make alcohol, fill a barrel with fresh water. Then add an alcohol producing ingredient to the input slot, and seal the barrel. It takes a few days for the alcohol to develop, and when done, you will notice the color of the water will have changed corresponding to the type of alcohol. For every bucket of fresh water, 4 ounces of ingredient is required to produce alcohol. If the barrel does not display any output you do not have enough ingredient to produce alcohol and nothing will happen. The ingredients used to produce are as follows: flour from rice, corn, wheat, barley or rye; apples; or sugar; or potatoes. Alcohol is required to produce vinegar. See section below. Cheese Cheese is one of the only two dairy-products in TFC, the other being milk. The process of making cheese is tedious, however it is useful since cheese as a food decays very slowly. To make cheese fill a barrel with milk, and leave one bucket of vinegar in the input slot, then seal the barrel. This will create curdled milk after 8 in-game hours. The minimum required milk is 1000 mB (1 bucket) for this process, however the vinegar will add some volume to the resulting curdled milk depending on the amount of milk from the start. For best efficiency, only fill the barrel to 9000 mB (9 buckets) of milk before adding the vinegar. To create cheese, simply remove the now empty bucket, reseal the barrel and wait 8 more hours. The maximum amount of cheese yielded is 160 oz. Adding a food item to the curdled milk before sealing will infuse the cheese with additional taste. Up to 20 oz of food can be added, and the amount of food used will define how strong the flavor will be. Lime water Lime water is made by adding two flux for every bucket of fresh water into a barrel. It can then be used to produce mortar for making brick blocks. Add one sand per 100mB (or 10 sand per bucket of lime water) to produce mortar. Lime water is also necessary in the process of tanning. Sugar cane Sugar cane can be processed into sugar by placing sugar cane in a barrel of fresh water, and waiting 8 hours. A full barrel can process 166.66 oz of sugar cane into roughly 16.66 oz sugar. Tannin Tannin is made by adding a log of either Oak, Birch, Chestnut, Douglas Fir, Hickory, Maple, or Sequoia into fresh water and sealing it for 8 hours. It is used to process prepared hides into leather. Vinegar and Brine Vinegar is made by adding fruit to a barrel of alcohol, and waiting 8 hours. Any type of fruit will work. 10 oz of fruit per 1000 mB (1 bucket) of alcohol is required. Excess fruit is consumed. Brine is created by filling a barrel with saltwater, and then adding a bucket of vinegar. This process is instant. Brine can then be used to preserve all foods except grains. Putting brined food into a barrel of vinegar will then pickle the food. Pickled food that is stored in a barrel of vinegar can be preserved indefinitely with almost no decay. Powder keg Note! This section has not yet been updated for version 79. The instructions are not up to date! A powder keg is a barrel completely filled with gunpowder (256 units of gunpowder). It can be lit using redstone, and defused by right-clicking. It has a blast range over 10 blocks. Category:Structures